Au fond du trou
by Akagamie
Summary: "Quand au Psionic, il fut enrôlé pour un service bien pire, quoique plus prestigieux. Il fut forcé de servir de Navigateur pour le cuirassé impérial de Son Impérieuse Condesce." SPOILER: histoire des Ancêtres.
1. Chapter 1

**Autrice : Akagamie**

 **Disclaimer : Pas à moi du tout^^ Homestuck appartient à Andrew Hussie, je ne vous apprends rien de neuf sous le soleil.**

 **Blabla : En cette période de fête, j'en profite pour poster cette fanfiction. Bon, je n'ai pas inventé la pluie, tout le monde connaît les grandes lignes de cette histoire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ben … SPOILER ALERTE ! Sinon, j'ai voulu remplir les trous et j'ai pris pas mal de liberté concernant les personnages, on va dire.**

 **Blabla 2 : La plupart des noms et des termes anglais n'ont pas été traduis. Ah, et avant que je n'oublie, les chiffres entre parenthèses correspondent aux sources dont sont tirées les citations, donc pas de quoi descendre tout en bas pour aller lire des potentielles notes d'auteurs. Et je m'excuse d'avance des fautes qui pourraient rester!**

 **Musique, parce qu'on aime ça : Kevin Mcleod -Lightless Dawn**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Quand le Psionic se réveilla la première fois, il pensait être retourné dans son ancienne usine. Il était à nouveau englué jusqu'à la taille dans une masse de tentacules qui lui rampaient de manière désagréable sur la peau et ses bras étaient maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par cette même masse. Certains appendices descendaient le long de ses bras et glissaient le long de son crâne et de son cou. L'endroit vibrait autour de lui, formant de fines ridules à la surface du liquide dans lequel baignait le système. Du liquide ? Il n'y avait rien de cela dans son usine. C'est en le réalisant que ses souvenirs lui revinrent comme une gifle.

Le Dernier Sermon du Signless, dont la haine avait été comme une vague puissante qui leur avait tordu les entrailles, avant de se faire achever d'une flèche dans le torse. Après ça, il avait aperçu le Blueblood bander son arc en direction de la Disciple qui se démenait pour atteindre le corps de son matesprite. Lui, il avait attrapé la Doloresa par le poignet avant que l'Executor lâche son trait, se servant de ses pouvoirs pour les libérer et ils avaient commencé à fuir. Mais la foule était compacte et bientôt les trolls au sang violet les avaient capturés, malgré la lutte farouche qu'il leur avait opposé. Un coup de massue sur la nuque et il avait été assommé, le dernier son qu'il entendit étant les feulements de la Doloresa alors qu'elle se débattait. Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans cet endroit inconnu.

Le vrombissement était de plus en plus présent et accentuait sa migraine perpétuelle. Ça ne laissait rien présager de bon. Par déduction, il comprit qu'il avait été capturé. Au vu des vibrations de l'engin, il devait être gros. Un vaisseau ? Sans doute. Mais pourquoi était-il seul ? D'habitude, ils étaient au minimum deux, histoire que si l'un mourrait d'épuisement, l'équipage avait toujours assez de carburant psychique pour rentrer à bon port... En tout cas, sa situation semblait désespérée. Il essaya de se tortiller, testant la résistance de ses liens tentaculaires... Qui se resserrèrent sur son corps, envoyant une légère décharge qui lui engourdit les bras. C'étaient des liens beaucoup plus puissants que dans son ancienne usine. S'il voulait s'échapper, il faudrait qu'il mette le paquet. Il se redemanda néanmoins quelle pouvait bien être la taille du bâtiment qui nécessitait des liens aussi solides.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand une porte s'ouvrit dans la pièce, laissant apparaître la haute de silhouette de son Impérieuse Condesce. C'était la première fois que le Psionic la voyait en vrai. Elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche de conquérante, faisant claquer les dents de son trident contre le sol. Elle s'arrêta au bord de l'eau et les deux trolls s'observèrent silencieusement. Le Psionic était fort de la haine du Signless qui lui tordait encore les tripes, de la haine qu'il ressentait envers elle, qui représentait tout le système de caste. Des étincelles bleues et rouges se mirent à crépiter au coin de ses yeux et autour de ses cornes alors qu'il montrait ses crocs. Son Impérieuse Condesce l'observait comme un insecte un peu plus intéressant que la moyenne et eut un rire face à la tentative stupide du troll de l'intimider. Elle se releva de toute sa hauteur, laissant la puissance liée à son sang lui faire comprendre à quel point il était insignifiant. Des dents pointues et effilées sortirent d'entre ses lèvres tordues dans un sourire torve. Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche alors que le prisonnier tentait de résister à l'instinct qui lui disait de baisser la tête et de se soumettre pour sa survie.

« Alors voici donc le fameux psionique qui aurait crevé plus d'une dizaine de hightbloods. Je dois avouer être plutôt déçue, tu ne paies pas de mine.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la Doloresa ? Et la Disciple ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

-Que de question ~ Enfin, je peux bien répondre à mon nouveau Timonier...

À cette appellation, le Psionic sentit son sang ocre quitter son visage. Son Impérieuse Condesce sembla le remarquer, car son sourire s'agrandit.

-Quelle chouette promotion, n'est-ce pas ? Être la batterie d'un vaisseaux aussi grand que le Battleship Condescension est un honneur immense pour une raclure rebelle comme toi. Estime toi heureux, Psionic. J'ose espérer que tu me feras plus d'une semaine, contrairement à l'équipe de tes quinze prédécesseurs...

Ayant finit son speech, son Impérieuse Condesce lui tourna le dos pour repartir. Elle lâcha cependant :

-Heureusement pour toi que tu t'es réveillé, le grand départ est dans une heure, sinon je pense que ça n'aurait pas été aussi agréable, trouduc.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du mur, une ouverture apparut. Avant qu'elle ne la franchisse, le Psionic l'interpella.

-Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à la Doloresa ?

Son Impérieuse Condesce lui jeta un regard sarcastique par-dessus son épaule.

-Ça, tu le sauras plus tard. Si tu es sage ~

Elle fit un pas et la brèche dans le mur se referma sur elle. Le Psionic feula et se débattit contre ses liens un moment avant d'abandonner, démoralisé par son impuissance. Il ne savait pas quoi espérer pour ses compagnons. Une mort rapide sans doute... Mais il en doutait fortement. L'esclavagisme était une pratique répandue parmi les Trolls. Et dire que le Signless racontait avoir vu que leurs ancêtres vivaient dans une société pacifique, égalitaire. Quelle blague. Au moins il avait la quasi-certitude que la Disciple était morte. L'Executor avait sans doute joué son rôle de bourreau. Le troll ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps de son amie traversée d'une flèche, au pied du Signless. Vision macabre.

Cessant ses divagations, le Psionic décida de mettre à profit le délai imparti pour tenter de sauvegarder ses forces. C'était une technique que tous les psioniques connaissaient, afin de prolonger leur maigre espérance de vie. Créer une sorte de réservoir interne au sein de leur esprit qu'ils alimentaient durant leur temps de repos, quand ils en bénéficiaient. Cela leur permettait d'économiser leur pouvoir et préservait un peu leur corps. Sans compter le fait qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir un peu d'intimité, même factice avec ce système. Une petite partie d'eux leur appartenait encore.

C'était une forme de méditation, il inspirait et expirait profondément l'air qui avait une odeur d'ozone, laissant les masses de tentacules gluantes le soutenir, tandis que son corps s'affaissait. Ça faisait un moment que le troll ne s'était pas retrouvé dans cette position inconfortable, ni n'avait pratiqué cet exercice. Les relents de liberté semblaient bien loin, maintenant. Il se demandait ce que son ami penserait de lui, s'il le voyait dans cette situation. Lui tiendrait-il toujours ses beaux discours sur la liberté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait déjà ? _« Les trésors de ton esprit sont plus grands que n'importe quelle gloire au monde »(1) ?_. Même après avoir passé tout ce temps à l'écouter, il ne comprenait toujours pas les enjeux qu'il voyait derrière cette phrase. Mais à vrai dire, le troll devait s'avouer qu'il lui manquait, lui et son idée farfelue de monde meilleur. Il était ici parce qu'il avait cru à ses idéaux et maintenant, le retour à la réalité lui faisait une piqûre de rappel amère. Il allait finir sa vie, exsangue sur ce vaisseau spatial, sans même voir si son sermon final avait eu un effet. _Les rêves ne meurent jamais(2)_. Ça aussi c'était de lui.

L'idée d'abandonner cette lutte le révolta. Et si effectivement, le mouvement était bien mort avec le Signless, ce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir, rien ne l'empêchait de se battre encore un peu, à son niveau. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Timonier était un titre prestigieux. Le Psionic se concentra davantage sur son exercice de réservoir de pouvoir psychique. Il fallait qu'il s'économise autant que possible afin de pouvoir durer le plus longtemps possible.

Il sentit la vibration s'accentuer quand l'ordre du départ fut donné. Les tentacules n'allaient pas tarder à envoyer leurs décharges de stimulation. Le Psionic inspira brutalement et serra les dents quand ces dernières le traversèrent. Il sentait déjà qu'on trifouillait en lui pour trouver la source de son pouvoir et ainsi alimenter le vaisseau. Les vrilles de douleur se faisaient de plus en plus violente et lui faisait tout son possible pour y résister. Il sifflait de douleur entre ses mâchoires serrées pour ne pas hurler sous les assauts répétés. Ce combat dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que des flash bleu et rouge commencent à apparaître devant ses yeux, il savait qu'il perdait du terrain. Bientôt, il perdrait conscience alors que son énergie psychique se ferait piller pour faire fonctionner le Battleship Condescension. Il grogna pour se donner du courage et continua à lutter, jusqu'à ce que des gardes ne finissent par entrer dans la salle, le rouent de coups et le laissent pendre, rattaché à ses lieux de torture, proche de l'inconscience. Il s'abandonna finalement, se réfugiant dans ses souvenirs, laissant les tentacules qui recouvraient maintenant une bonne partie de son visage absorber son pouvoir.

À vrai dire, il avait espéré qu'il se ferait tuer pour insubordination malgré son envie de résistance. Au moins, sa mort aurait été rapide. Apparemment, la poiscaille avait donné des ordres. Le troll se laissa piller alors que sa mémoire le replongeait dans la compagnie de ses amis. La Doloresa, le Signless, la Disciple... Pas forcément durant les temps de combats, mais juste les temps où ils étaient tous les quatre, la troll au sang de jade les maternant comme à son habitude. La Doloresa comptait beaucoup pour le Psionic. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais c'était avant tout pour son regard doux qu'il avait rejoint le groupuscule. Bien sûr, les discours du Signless l'avaient interpellés, mais c'était la présence silencieuse derrière lui qui l'avait convaincu. Il ressentait pour elle une profonde moirallégeance. Il la respectait trop pour avoir envers elles des sentiments rouges plus foncés. Il n'avait jamais pu lui en parler, ils étaient toujours trop prit dans cette maudite lutte. Et maintenant, voilà où il en était.

La pression sur ses muscles et sur sa personne se relâcha un peu. Ils devaient finalement avoir quitté l'orbite de Beforus. C'étaient les décollages qui consommaient le plus de son énergie, il y avait tellement d'éléments qui entraient en compte en freinant physiquement le vaisseau. Maintenant, les décharges d'énergie se faisaient moins inquisitrices et les tentacules refluaient, s'enroulant seulement sur le sommet de son crâne. Il sentait son pouvoir se faire absorber en quantités. Le vaisseau avançait en vitesse de croisière, supposait-il. Le troll se sentait épuisé par la lutte vaine qu'il avait menée plus tôt, mais les flashs devant ses yeux s'étaient calmés. L'énergie qu'on lui prélevait lui semblait dérisoire par rapport à celle demandée par le décollage. Étant seul dans la pièce, il décida de se dépêcher à trouver les points faibles, à fomenter des plans, bref, trouver vite un moyen de s'enfuir. Il savait qu'il pouvait tenir longtemps, beaucoup plus que la moyenne des trolls de sa caste, mais il avait une limite, comme tout le monde. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il l'atteigne, il se battrait. C'était la promesse qu'il s'efforcerait de tenir. Ne pas se laisser abattre par sa captivité, par le viol de ses capacités, par Son Impérieuse Condesce.

Même s'il savait au fond de lui que la Mort était la seule vraie libératrice.

* * *

 **(1)Tiré d'une carte Magic : Concentration. L'illustration d'une des éditions m'a fait penser à the Psionic, avec plus de barbe...**

 **(2) Tiré du thème de Sollux : The Blind Prophete.**

 **Bon. Le ton est donné. J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: Akagamie**

 **Disclaimer: Homestuck et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Andrew Hussie**

 **Blabla: Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ^^ Si, je m'excuses encore une fois des fautes qui pourraient rester.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 _Même s'il savait au fond de lui que la Mort était la seule vraie libératrice._

Au bout d'un temps infini, ponctué par des décharges plus ou moins violentes, une brèche s'ouvrit dans le mur. Une odeur bizarre dérangea le Psionic de ses pensées migraineuses, aussi leva-t-il la tête. Ce qu'il sentait provenait d'un plateau sur lequel un magma d'origines inconnues était posé. Il était porté par une troll qui affichait la marque indigo du sagittaire. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts, deux cornes tordues assez petites en sortaient. Ses muscles ressortaient sous sa peau grise pâle, elle ne voyait sans doute pas le soleil souvent. Son nez était tordu, comme s'il était cassé. Le prisonnier l'observa approcher du bord de l'eau et prendre une mine dégoûtée en le voyant de plus près. Elle lui tendit le plateau :

-Tiens, voilà ta bouffe, sang de moutarde.

Le Psionic ne répondit rien, n'esquissant pas un mouvement pour le plateau. En même temps, englué comme il était, c'était compliqué de bouger. Cela sembla énerver d'autant plus la troll.

-'Tin. C'est bien ma veine. Va falloir que te file la becquée comme un putain de lusus. C'est répugnant.

-Je...

-La ferme. Tu me répugnes, alors tu la fermes.

Le Psionic se tut. La troll lui tendit une bouchée du plat. Celui à quatre cornes détourna la tête : s'il ne se sustentait pas, cela perturberait sans doute son flux énergétique et donc empêcherait le vaisseau de fonctionner au maximum de ses capacités. Elle insista et voyant que ces efforts ne menaient à rien, elle éclata :

-Mais tu vas manger, oui ?! Estime toi déjà heureux que Son Impérieuse Condesce ne t'ai pas fait exécuter suite à tes conneries. C'est tout ce que mérite la vermine dans ton genre. Alors tu bouffes et tu fais pas chier.

Elle lui enfourna de force la cuillère dans la bouche, forçant le troll à avaler la mixture infecte. Et continua jusqu'à ce que le plat soit vide. Quand tout fut fini, elle s'éloigna vite, comme si rester en présence du Psionic était un affront personnel.

-Qu'est-ce que sont devenu mes compagnons ? Demanda le Psionic avec de l'urgence dans la voix.

La troll eut un sourire méprisant.

-Tes compagnons ? Mais quels compagnons ? Tu es seul, sang de moutarde. Seul et sans espoir, mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Tu ne vaux rien ici, tu es juste une pile de plus qui rejoindra la décharge dans quelques jours. Alors pourquoi des troll voudraient de toi ?

Elle cracha dans l'eau, juste devant la masse de tentacules, là où devait se trouver ses pieds et s'en retourna vers la brèche.

Le Psionic grogna de frustration avant de retourner dans ses pensées, laissant son poids être supporté par ses liens. Il avait le goût dégoûtant de son repas en bouche. Mais il devait avouer qu'il se sentait plus ou moins rassasié. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir ne le rassurait en aucun cas. Et le fait qu'on le nourrisse non plus. Son agonie promettait d'être longue. Après un moment, il ne ressentit plus aucune vrille de douleur le transpercer par intermittence. Plus rien ne lapait son pouvoir. Peut-être que Son Impérieuse Condesce voulait économiser la pile qu'il était. C'était peu probable étant donné sa condition, mais il ne l'éloignait pas. S'assurant que les décharges ne reviendraient pas avant un moment, il prit sur lui de refaire ses exercices de réservoir et de se reposer en une sorte de demi-veille. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de dormir dans un récupéracocon ses derniers temps, aussi il était plus ou moins habitué à cet état de fatigue. Mais il s'en accommodait. Après tout, il reprenait le même rythme, dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment débarrassé, durant le temps qu'il avait passé à l'usine.

* * *

Les jours, enfin, ce que le Psionic considérait comme des jours, passèrent lentement. Le début était marqué par la venue de la troll au sang indigo. Elle le forçait à manger la bouillie infâme, l'insultait et repartait. C'était un des seuls indicateurs dont il disposait pour mesurer le temps qui passait. Si le passage de la troll marquait le début du jour, c'était l'arrêt des décharges continuelles qui en marquait la fin. Son état de santé semblait se maintenir, ce qui était surprenant. Après cinq jours, son Impérieuse Condesce apparut dans la brèche du mur. Elle vint vers lui, toujours de son pas altier, sûre d'elle et s'arrêta au niveau de l'eau. Elle l'observa longuement, le Psionic lui rendant son regard, sentit la haine l'envahir. Finalement, la dirigeante de Beforus sourit, montrant les dents pointues qui composaient ses mâchoires.

-Eh bien, on dirait que tu es plus résistant que ce à quoi je m'attendais, psionique.

-C'est-ce qu'il semblerait...

-Ravie de l'entendre, on va pouvoir passer à la cadence supérieure ! Faudrait pas que tu penses être en croisière, hé ! J'ai ouïe dire que tu faisais des difficultés pour te nourrir. Et j'ai le sentiment que les problèmes du décollage n'étaient pas liés à des problèmes... _Techniques_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est con... Moi qui pensais pouvoir te donner quelque nouvelle de ta chère Doloresa... Dommage ~ !

-Non ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?

-Tu n'as pas été sage, trouduc ! Mais je peux au moins te parler de ton Lusus. Cette merde pathétique aura au moins servi à quelque chose !

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la Doloresa ?

-Il a eu l'immmense honneur de servir de nourriture à Gl'bgolyb … Pas très consistant d'ailleurs, continua Son Impérieuse Condesce comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

-Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé !?

Son Impérieuse Condesce prit un nouveau temps pour observer son prisonnier. La colère et la haine habitaient ses yeux dichromatiques comme des étincelles. Le sourire de la troll s'élargit et ses dents luisirent d'un éclat malsain. Elle rehaussa ses lunettes et commença à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'un trou se forme dans le mur et qu'elle ne passe à travers. Elle se permit de lui faire un léger signe de la main pour le narguer avant de disparaître.

Le Psionic poussa un cri de frustration. Oui, bien sûr, il ressentait de la peine pour son Lusus, mais être incertain du sort de la troll qu'il considérait comme sa moiral le rendait fou. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et pire, ne pouvait rien faire du tout, coincé comme il était, sans doute à des années de Beforus dans le vaisseau de bataille de la dirigeante de sa planète natale.

Refusant de se laisser abattre par l'absence de nouvelle, il chercha de nouveau un plan. Son Impérieuse Condesce avait dit qu'ils allaient passer à la cadence supérieure et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Il réfléchit, comme il le faisait dès qu'il avait du temps libre, entre deux exercices de méditation. Il en vint à une hypothèse. Si on lui extrayait _son_ pouvoir pour le rediriger partout dans le vaisseau, peut-être pouvait-il suivre consciemment une partie de ce qui lui était volé et ainsi voir où ça le menait. Peut-être pourrait-il rediriger lui-même son énergie pour qu'elle aille faire exploser un ou deux appareils ? Si sa théorie se confirmait, il aurait alors un champ d'action plutôt élevé. Cependant, cela ne restait qu'une hypothèse, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une histoire du genre durant sa période à l'usine. Après, il était sans doute un des tout premiers psioniques à s'être rebellé, et ce grâce à la puissance de son pouvoir.

Dans tous les cas, c'était une idée à tester.

Il s'assura que son réservoir d'énergie secondaire était bien protégé et se concentra pour envoyer une infime goutte de pouvoir à travers un des tentacules qui s'enroulait près de son oreille. Il la fit remonter à travers, comme dans un tunnel. Il veillait à ce qu'elle ne touche rien, n'effleure pas les parois du tentacule. Il remarqua ainsi les appendices s'étendaient dans tout le vaisseau, à la manière des tunnels dans une fourmilière. Il poussa son exploration loin, très loin. Il ne percevait plus son environnement tant il était concentré à conserver le lien qu'il maintenait avec son énergie et à la guider.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se reçut un coup poing puissant dans la figure qu'il revint à lui. Sa mâchoire chauffait douloureusement alors qu'il levait un regard furieux à la troll qui lui apportait son repas. Elle affichait un air satisfait que son nez tordu rendait mauvais.

-On commence déjà à partir ? Eh, je savais bien que t'allais pas faire long feu, raclure, tu commences déjà à pisser de ton sang de moutarde pourri.

Effectivement, un mince filet jaune coulait d'une de ses narines. Il en était de même avec sa lèvre inférieure qu'un de ses crocs avait entaillé au moment du coup. Galvanisé par sa découverte, il osa cracher le sang presque sur les chaussures de la troll. Celle-ci lui mit un coup de genou dans le ventre en réponse à la provocation et un autre coup de poing dans le visage. Elle cracha d'une voix blanche :

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, sang de moutarde, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras, connard.

Le Psionic ne répondit pas, essayant de récupérer le souffle que le coup dans le ventre lui avait coupé. Maudit soit les bluebloods et leur force monstrueuse.

-Puisque tu joues au con, je te laisse te débrouiller pour manger, sang de moutarde.

Elle balança plus qu'elle ne posa le plateau et s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Le Psionic eut un rire étranglé. Il ne mangera pas aujourd'hui dirait-on. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et en y sentant le sang frais qui gouttait de son nez, il préféra ne pas réitérer son expérience, aussi fructueuse soit-elle.

* * *

Quand les décharges de stimulation reprirent, elles étaient beaucoup plus violentes et lui pompaient beaucoup plus d'énergie. Il essaya de s'en défaire, sans aucun résultat. Bien évidemment. Il sentait son corps lutter contre les vrilles douloureuses qui rampaient sur lui à la recherche de la moindre ressource qu'il pouvait produire, se convulsant pour leur résister, jusqu'à ce que ses défenses ne l'abandonnent. Son réservoir de secours n'était pas encore trouvable par ces saletés de tentacules, mais pour combien de temps ? À ce rythme-là, s'il restait conscient suffisamment longtemps, il pourrait tenir encore bien une quinzaine de jours.

Mais pas davantage, alors il fallait qu'il fasse vite.

* * *

 **Bon, le chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais ça devrait s'allonger un peu par la suite.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: Akagamie**

 **Disclaimer: Aux dernières nouvelles, Homestuck ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est à Andrew Hussie!**

 **Blabla: troisième chapitre. Que dire. Niveau musique je vous propose In the Hall of Mountain King de Edvarg Grieg, elle ne colle pas à l'ambiance, maiiis je trouve que ça va bien au chapitre, donc voilà! Et si vous êtes pas content, c'est pareil!**

 **Blabla 2: Je m'excuse des fautes qui m'aurait échappé.**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 _À ce rythme-là, s'il restait conscient suffisamment longtemps, il pourrait tenir encore bien une quinzaine de jours. Mais pas davantage, alors il fallait qu'il fasse vite._

Il attendit six jours, avant de lancer son assaut. C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour apprendre les chemins de tentacules qui parcouraient le Battleship Condescension et de mieux manier son pouvoir. Le Psionic attendit qu'un des tentacules ne l'agresse, la laissa prendre une part de son énergie à laquelle il s'était raccroché et la laissa remonter le long des appendices. Il s'arrangeait aussi pour récupérer ce qu'on lui volait, son esprit devenant une sorte d'immense aspirateur à énergie. Ce qui l'arrangeait, de regagner des forces de cette façon. Il empêcha sa conscience de se disperser sous l'injonction des tentacules et la fit remonter, selon sa volonté à lui, jusqu'à la salle de contrôle qu'il avait trouvé la veille. Là, il relâcha tout faisant exploser divers instruments et tableau de vol.

Il prit le contrôle du vaisseau grâce à son pouvoir formidable et lui fit faire un demi-tour brusque. Se sentant faiblir drastiquement, le Psionic utilisa ses dernières forces pour propulser le bâtiment de guerre en direction de Beforus à travers l'espace. Sa conscience regagna rapidement son corps, suivant le chemin inverse qu'elle avait suivit. Son corps eut un sursaut violent et le troll cracha du sang. Il pleurait des larmes jaunes et le liquide gouttait aussi de son nez et de ses oreilles. Il ne sentait plus les tentacules lui voler son pouvoir, mais il était considérablement affaibli, il se serait écroulé dans l'eau si ses liens ne le maintenaient pas. Une migraine atroce lui vrillait la tête, faisant pulser le sang contre ses tympans. Le goût métallique dans sa bouche le rendait nauséeux.

La brèche du mur s'ouvrit laissant passer Son Impérieuse Condesce furieuse. Des gardes l'accompagnaient, mais le Psionic l'entendit l'impératrice leur grogner dessus, à travers le brouillard auditif dans lequel il se trouvait. Le prisonnier se trouva face à Son Impérieuse Condesce qui semblait écumer de rage. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat lugubre que ses lunettes flashy ne cachaient pas. Elle donna un coup de trident dans les masses de tentacules, qui se rétractèrent immédiatement, relâchant le troll affaiblis. Avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'eau, elle l'attrapa par la gorge et le balança contre le mur. Son corps fit un fit un bruit peu ragoûtant quand il le heurta. Heureusement pour lui que le mur était plus ou moins mou, sinon, sa colonne n'aurait pas résisté au choc. Elle l'attrapa à nouveau et le roua de coups. Le Psionic se roula en boule pour se protéger, même si la puissance de Son Impérieuse Condesce était telle que cela ne servait pas à grand chose. Elle le releva par les cheveux pour que son visage soit à hauteur du siens.

Le troll ruisselant de sang ocre sentait son haleine de poisson. Elle hurla contre lui, contre ce qu'il avait fait. D'après ce qu'il comprit, il avait interrompu le plan d'une bataille de haute importance pour la conquête d'une planète pleine de ressource. De plus, les instruments endommagés par ses pouvoirs psychiques ne pourraient pas être réparés avant des lustres. Oh, ils avaient tout le matos nécessaire, mais ça prendrait des plombes. Il allait le regretter, oh que oui, il allait le regretter. Qui était-il pour oser abîmer ce bijou de technologie qu'était le Battleship Condescension ? Alors qu'il voyait lever l'impératrice lever de nouveau son poing pour lui mettre un coup en travers du visage, une phrase du Signless lui revint. Il la murmura sans trop savoir pourquoi à travers ses lèvres enflées et éclatées :

-« _Les trésors de ton esprit sont plus grands que n'importe quelle gloire au monde_ »

-Quoi ?

Il regarda Son Impérieuse Condesce jusqu'au fond des yeux et découvrit ses crocs, pour la provoquer. Il fut surpris de voir que ses pupilles avaient prit la forme flou d'un pique.

-Tu en veux encore ? Très bien.

Elle relâcha ses cheveux englués de sang jaune pour mieux lui attraper le cou avec ses longs doigts. Serrant fort, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans la chair meurtrie. Elle approcha son visage d'une de ses oreilles et articula très clairement :

-Tu voulais des nouvelles de ta chère salope de Doloresa, eh bien en voici, trouduc. Elle doit juste être dans une des cales de la flotte de l'Orphaneur. Les esclaves au sang de jade sont tellement rares... Heureusement qu'elle a suivit votre stupide mouvement, ou ce pauvre poisson n'aurait jamais eu un tel trésor. Elle doit en ce moment même être torturée, ses cornes arrachées ainsi que ses dents et ses griffes. Elle est marquée au fer rouge et l'Orphaneur doit bien en profiter...

-Non... C'est pas possible !

-Crois ce que tu veux trouduc, continua Son Impérieuse Condesce en instillant du venin dans chacun de ses mots. Mais elle est définitivement esclave d'un troll ayant une des pire réputation de la planète, je te laisse imaginer ce qu'elle doit subir, et crois moi, je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'elle ne meure pas de sitôt.

Des éclairs rouge et bleu jaillirent des yeux du Psionic à ces mots. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un hurlement alors que la puissance qui lui restait se déchaînait. L'impératrice, qui était bien trop proche de lui se prit une rafale de rayons bicolores. Elle recula sous le choc, lâchant le troll. La main toujours agrippée à son trident, elle se mit en garde, un sourire sauvage déformant son visage. Le Psionic continuait à libérer son pouvoir, ses yeux crachant des rayons de plus en plus violents, de manière incontrôlée. Plusieurs gardes se firent tuer avant même d'entrer dans la pièce.

Elle préféra éviter d'utiliser ses propres pouvoirs psychiques pour le rendre hors d'état de nuire. Vu la puissance dont il faisait preuve, il pourrait essayer de retourner ses propres pouvoirs contre elle. Son Impérieuse Condesce esquivait souplement les rayons, attendant l'ouverture qui lui permettrait d'immobiliser le troll. Celle-ci tarda à venir, mais lorsque que toute l'énergie psychique sembla avoir déserté le corps du Psionic, celui-ci sembla s'affaisser un peu et l'impératrice lui bondit dessus. Elle feinta d'attaquer au visage et le troll tenta une parade avec ses avant-bras croisés. Elle passa dessous, son talon percutant violemment la mâchoire déjà abîmée du troll. Il commença à tomber en arrière, mais l'impératrice le faucha. La chute du prisonnier fut lourde et le choc entre sa colonne et le sol lui fit voir des points noirs. Il sentit un pied s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine lui bloquant momentanément la respiration tandis que les trois dents de l'arme de Son Impérieuse Condesce frôlaient sa gorge malmenée.

Il eut le temps de voir le sourire trop pleins de dents de l'impératrice avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le troll se sentait comme s'il était dans un récupéracocon. Son corps n'avait pas de poids, il avait l'impression de flotter et la température était agréable. Il ne chercha pas à se réveiller où à ouvrir les yeux. De toute façon, il était sans doute mort, alors à quoi bon ?

À quoi bon effet ? Son Impérieuse Condesce observait pensivement la silhouette qui se voyait en transparence du cocon. Elle brossait méthodiquement ses cheveux. Certains avaient grillé quand elle s'était prit la rafale de rayon. La puissance de son prisonnier l'avait surprise, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Pas qu'un troll de rang de si bas puisse lui faire des dégâts, mais quand même. L'état dans lequel était le psionique était pitoyable, mais il y avait une telle réserve d'énergie. Elle comprenait pourquoi les navigateurs se réjouissaient. À part les problèmes du décollage, qui semblait avoir été provoqués par SA faute, le vaisseau avançait beaucoup plus vite que prévu grâce à l'ajout du troll à l'équipe. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite. Il semblait disposer d'une réserve infinie d'énergie. Ils avaient même augmenté la cadence de pompage pour voir jusqu'où irait ses capacités.

Il fallait dire que tous avaient été surpris. Elle la première, quand elle avait vu les appareils de mesure et de contrôle fumer avant d'exploser. Encore plus quand le virage impromptu du vaisseau avait fait valser une bonne partie de son équipage contre le mur, et qu'une formidable poussée les avait jeté au fond de leurs sièges.

Le temps qu'on comprenne ce qui se passait, le vaisseau avait déjà parcouru plusieurs dizaines d'années-lumières en direction de ce qui semblait être Beforus, les éloignant du point stratégique qui lui aurait permis de remporter une bataille, et surtout d'asservir une planète sans trop déployer de troupe. Personne ne pensait qu'un vulgaire psionique soit capable de faire preuve de tant de puissance, ils n'étaient que des batteries vivantes après tout ! Mais au fond d'elle, cette preuve de rébellion et de puissance l'avait fait frémir. Encore plus quand son prisonnier avait continué de la provoquer alors qu'elle le passait à tabac. Si elle c'était contrôlée afin de ne pas l'abîmer tant que ça, pouvoir se battre contre lui l'avait bien défoulée. Et elle avait vu au fond de ses yeux toute la haine qu'il portait en lui. La haine d'être un esclave, contre lui-même, la haine contre elle, qui était responsable à son impuissance pour aller sauver l'autre pétasse.

L'idée de remplir un quadrant noir l'avait effleurée. Et si Son Impérieuse Condesce avait d'abord repoussé l'idée, horrifiée, elle y repensa davantage. Et … Essayer pourrait être … Amusant. Entendant le psionique s'agiter, elle appela un garde pour qu'il le remettre à sa place, à l'emplacement qui lui était assigné. Le Battleship Condescension allait beaucoup trop lentement à son goût, et la conquête de l'univers n'attendait qu'elle.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: Akagamie**

 **Disclaimer: Je pense qu'on commence à connaître la chanson, Homestuck appartient à Andrew**

 **Blabla: je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient m'avoir échappé !**

 **Playliste: deux musique qui sont tirée du web Comic Starfighter: Reliant et Cain**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 _Le Battleship Condescension allait beaucoup trop lentement à son goût, et la conquête de l'univers n'attendait qu'elle._

Le Psionic se réveilla douloureusement. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas mort. Malgré la souffrance dans son corps et la migraine qui lui fusillaient le crâne, il pensait qu'il aurait été plus amoché que ça, s'il survivait. Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouva jeté dans une masse de tentacules gluants qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se débattit un peu tandis qu'on lui attrapait les poignets et qu'on le tirait vers le haut alors que les appendices s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

-Tch. T'es réveillé, sang de moutarde ?

C'était la troll qui lui servait ses repas. Sans douceur, elle le maintint à la verticale par sa seule force, laissant les tentacules glisser lentement le long des mains du troll pas tout à fait bien éveillé. Quand elle fut sûre que le Psionic était bien accroché, elle retira vivement ses mains. Peu de trolls supportaient le contact répugnant des tentacules. Ils étaient trop chauds, trop vivants pour mettre vraiment à l'aise, c'était encore pire pour les trolls dotés de pouvoirs psychiques, qui eux, pouvaient sentir à quel point ses trucs étaient malsains.

À peine fut-elle dégagée que le troll sentit immédiatement des décharges d'énergie le parcourir à la recherche de son pouvoir. Il hoqueta sous la douleur, furieux de montrer ce genre de signe de faiblesse à cette troll. Qui le regardait avec une grimace dégoûtée. Elle ressortit sans l'insulter. Le Psionic se tortilla pour tenter vainement d'échapper aux vrilles de stimulation. Il était maintenant bien réveillé, mais abrutis de douleur. Son corps lui faisait mal, penser à la Doloresa lui faisait mal. La solitude aussi. Il avait le sentiment d'être abandonné. Même les mots du Signless ne lui faisaient plus rien.

Le temps passa alors que le fil de ses pensées devint de plus en plus sombre. Il comprit rapidement que désormais, il n'y aurait plus de temps de repos pour lui, le vaisseau pompait toujours plus de son pouvoir, sans discontinuer. Sa migraine devint permanente. Renouveler un réservoir comme il l'avait fait au début ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il se prit à souhaiter que la mort vienne le chercher rapidement. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il avait de l'énergie pour peut-être tenter quelque chose à nouveau, mais au final, ça ne servirait à rien. Le troll avait compris qu'on ne le laisserait pas mourir tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas volé jusqu'à sa dernière goutte de pouvoir.

De temps à autre, Son Impérieuse Condesce venait le voir, l'insultait et se moquait de lui. Mais ça glissait sur le Psionic comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. C'était à peine s'il sentait la haine se loger dans ses entrailles quand elle apparaissait. Au début, il lui montrait les crocs, maigre effort pour au final pas grand chose. Mais un jour, alors qu'elle palabrait sur le sort de la Doloresa, un des seuls sujets qui le titillait encore assez pour qu'il réagisse à la provocation, Son Impérieuse Condesce s'interrompit.

Elle le scruta. Le Psionic était épuisé et regardait le liquide dans lequel macérait la masse imposante des appendices. Il ne voyait pas le fond de la flasque dans laquelle baignait les tentacules, les couleurs se confondant et s'assombrissant rapidement. C'était un des seuls éléments qui lui rappelait un peu la liberté. Il regardait souvent cet endroit de la pièce. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait autre chose à voir, de toute façon.

Le corps du troll régulièrement secoué par les vrilles d'énergie. La Condesce pouvait voir la masse enroulée autour du prisonnier pulser en cadence, des billes de lumière remontant rapidement les tentacules. Il souffrait en silence, probablement grâce à ce qui lui restait de fierté. Cependant, l'impératrice remarqua que sa peau s'était beaucoup assombrie et se fripait par endroits. Il était plus maigre aussi. Elle fit un rapide calcul. Pour un sang de basse classe, l'espérance de vie était moindre. Le troll qu'elle avait en face d'elle allait mourir d'épuisement et de vieillesse sous peu.

L'impact négatif qu'aurait le décès de la pile vivante sur la vitesse du Battleship Condescension, et donc sur sa puissance, firent frémir la Condesce. Elle savait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de prolonger son existence pathétique. Cependant, cela allait amoindrir le lien qu'elle avait avec Gl'bgolyb. Et dire qu'elle avait totalement confiance en les capacités de l'Orphaner pour calmer ses colères serait mentir. Il pouvait assurer un temps, pas indéfiniment. C'était pour à cause de cela qu'elle ne sillonnait que dans les systèmes solaires assez proches de sa planète. De plus, suite aux frasques du psionique, les communications avec Beforus était peu courante. En ce moment même, elle ignorait ce qui était en train de se passer sur sa planète, et sa connexion mentale s'était un peu affaibli, ce qui était probablement dû à l'éclosion d'une héritière.

De toute façon, la tentative pathétique de révolution du mutant avait échoué lamentablement, la paix était rétablie sur Beforus. Et des flashs qu'elle recevait de Gl'bgolyb, il n'y avait pas grand chose à craindre. Et elle devait assurer à l'empire troll la domination des autres planètes, pour sa gloire et sa grandeur. Pour son empire Troll. Et pour cela, le psionique était un élément clé pour sa victoire.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, ignorant l'eau qui lui montait jusqu'aux cuisses. Voyant les ridules, le Psionic leva la tête lentement, ses yeux fatigués et ternes se posèrent sur la Condesce. Cette dernière prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains aux longs doigts. Le troll secoua la tête pour se dégager, sans énergie. La Condesce se concentra pour mobiliser le pouvoir qu'elle voulait utiliser et posa ses lèvres pleines sur celles, sèches, du Psionic. Ce dernier continua à se débattre faiblement, ce qui énerva légèrement la Condesce. Elle planta ses dents pointues dans les lèvres amaigries, et lapa le sang jaune qui perla. L'autre essayait de se dégager de la prise qui se resserra encore un peu autour de ses joues, les griffes longues et vernies de paillettes s'y enfonçant davantage. Il abandonna finalement, laissant la Condesce faire ce qu'elle voulait. Cette dernière approfondit le baiser à grand renfort dents et de langue, façon kismesis. Dégoûté de lui-même, le Psionic mit un temps avant de sentir que quelque chose passait entre et elle lui. Une sorte de langue d'énergie le parcourait et il sentait la douleur et la fatigue refluer peu à peu. Il se concentra sur cette sensation pour le moins étrange alors que la Condesce agrippait maintenant ses épaules. Quand elle relâcha, le troll essuya sa bouche malmenée contre son épaule et la regarda frotter ses lèvres pour en enlever les tâches de sang et probablement les sensations avec le dos de sa main.

Reposé de façon étrange, le Psionic ressentit la haine s'infiltrer dans ses entrailles de manière intense. Il cracha de sa voix éraillée à force de ne plus l'utiliser :

-C'était quoi, ça ?

-Un sursis, répondit Son Impérieuse Condesce de façon plus neutre que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

-Comment ça, un sursis ? Pourquoi ? Ça t'amuse donc tant que ça de me voir crever ici à petit feu ?

-Il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose, répliqua l'impératrice avec un sourire tranchant. Tu devrais plutôt prendre conscience de l'honneur qui t'ai fait, trouduc.

Rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière, elle s'en retourna. Elle entendit le « plutôt mourir » que cracha le Psionic et choisis de l'ignorer. Elle avait refait le plein de son vaisseau.

Depuis, la scène se répéta, à chaque fois que le vaisseau était en légère perte de vitesse. Le Psionic fatiguait, toujours en proie à des migraines. Les tentacules lui pompaient son énergie en continue, mais les visites de Son Impérieuse Condesce le faisait se sentir reposé. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout même, mais il avait l'impression que les vrilles étaient moins douloureuses, que l'énergie que le vaisseau consommait était plus faible. Un jour, il avait essayé de calculer ses révolutions. Ce ne fut pas très fructueux, étant donné qu'il avait plus ou moins perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette salle sans fenêtre, mais il estimait n'en avoir plus pour très longtemps au vu de son espérance de vie réduite et de ses conditions de travail. Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas davantage de fatigue, il ne se sentait pas au bout du rouleau, depuis que Son Impérieuse Condesce avait ce comportement bizarre. C'était sans doute lié à son Contact. Il en avait entendu parlé quand il était plus jeune, mais c'était plus en tant que légende que fait vérifié.

La question qu'il se posait restait pourquoi ? Il n'était qu'un esclave, peut-être plus puissant que les autres, condamné à mourir dans les cales d'un vaisseau gourmand en énergie pour avoir fomenté une révolution. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il aurait dû mourir, desséché comme un pruneau, surtout au vu de ses diverses insubordinations, mais la troll poisson lui faisait bénéficier de ses faveurs. Ne mourrait-il donc jamais ? Cette pensée le désespéra. La Mort semblait être la seule liberté qu'il n'aurait jamais, n'en déplaise au Signless. Le fait que Son Impérieuse Condesce tienne à ce point à ce qu'il reste en vie relevait de la cruauté. Ou bien sa place en tant que batterie était vraiment importante au sein de l'attirail du vaisseau. Le troll se rappela son regard quand elle l'avait passé à tabac. Il ricana à la pensée qu'elle voulait peut-être remplir un quadrant noir avec lui. Une vrille de stimulation le coupa dans son élan, mais l'idée n'était pas stupide et le dégoûtait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnait ce pouvoir, mais si elle l'embrassait pour en profiter, c'était répugnant. Tout ce que lui voulait, c'était en finir le plus vite possible.

La Condesce était revenue dans sa salle. S'en s'embarrasser de dire quoique ce soit, elle agrippa les épaules du Troll, plantant ses griffes dans la chaire et approcha son visage du sien. Avant que ses lèvres fushia n'ai touché celle de son prisonnier, elle sentit deux anneaux d'énergie autour de ses poignets. Elle baissa les yeux et vit effectivement comme deux menottes rouges et bleues qui enserraient ses mains. Elle sentait le corps tendu du Psionic sous ses paumes, ce dernier se raidit davantage quand il l'éloigna de lui. Ses mains étaient ramenées au-dessus de sa tête et la Condesce se retrouva dans une position similaire à celle du troll qui suait sous l'effort. Elle poussa un sifflement appréciateur entre ses dents pointues. Jamais elle ne l'aurait pensé capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en même temps que le vaisseau lui pompait son énergie. Une goutte de sang jaune s'échappa du nez du psionique et se dispersa en volute quand elle tomba dans l'eau. Il croassa à l'intention de la troll :

-Ne m'approche pas.

-Pourquoi donc ? Ça ne te dérangeait pas jusqu'à maintenant, ricana la Condesce.

-Laisse-moi mourir.

-Certainement pas. Mon Battleship Condescension jamais été aussi rapide que depuis ta venue à bord, psionique. Ce serait une telle erreur de te laisser crever comme tu le mérites.

-Il y en a d'autres...

-Nan. Je ne crois pas.

La Condesce tirait sur les menottes d'énergie testant leur résistance. Elle les voyait se déliter peu à peu, faiblissant au même rythme que leur créateur.

-Et puis, ce serait bien moins intéressant. Tes pathétiques tentatives de rébellion sont divertissantes, trouduc.

Les anneaux cédèrent et le Psionic fut secoué par les tentacules. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et approcha ses dents pointues de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-Tu ne quitteras jamais cet endroit. Jamais.

Elle mordit dans le lobe pointu, l'autre hoqueta de douleur et elle l'embrassa. De nouveau, le Contact faisait des miracles sur le Psionic qui sentait la Mort s'éloigner.

Il en aurait hurlé de désespoir.

* * *

 **Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre final!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur: Akagamie**

 **Disclaimer: Homestuck n'est toujours pas à moi.**

 **Blabla: C'est le chapitre final! J'ai raconté tout ce que j'avais à dire sur ces deux-là. En vrai, dans ma tête, cette fanfic, devait faire dans les 3000 mots, pas plus. Elle m'a prit 16 pages sur Open Office, j'avais l'impression que je ne la finirais jamais. Quand les personnages ont tendance à beaucoup trop vivre dans ma tête. Enfin bref!J'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que moi, je me suis beaucoup marrée à l'écrire!**

 **Je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient m'avoir échapé.**

 **Playliste: Starfighter - among the star / DJ shadow- blood on the motorway**

 **Enjoy ~**

* * *

 _De nouveau, le Contact faisait des miracles sur le Psionic qui sentait la Mort s'éloigner. Il en aurait hurlé de désespoir._

La Condesce était à son poste de capitaine, dans la salle principale du vaisseau. Elle se concentrait sur le lien qui la liait difficilement avec Gl'bgolyb, qu'elle s'efforçait d'entretenir. Elle le sentait s'affaiblir de temps à autre, mais même si elle s'éloignait toujours un peu plus de sa planète, elle parvenait à refréner le Vaste Glub sans trop d'effort. Certes, elle sentait le lien s'étioler à cause de ses rares héritières, qui venaient sans doute d'éclore vu que la Condesce n'avait pas pu les tuer avant son départ, mais il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Elle était bien plus puissante que ces larves pathétiques. Après tout, elle avait tué son ancêtre avec tellement de facilité. Elles ne partageaient pas les mêmes ambitions, loin de là.

Elle s'était donc permis de Toucher ce trou du cul de psionique. Oui, elle avait des sentiments complètement noirs, ce qui la faisait encore plus enrager, paradoxalement et donc les intensifiait dans un cercle vicieux. Même s'il s'avérait que cet enfoiré de troll au sang de moutarde ne voulait en aucun cas remplir un quadrant avec elle. Elle reconnaissait que le fait qu'il la repousse l'avait plus ou moins surprise, surtout la façon dont il feulait et montrait les crocs.

Mais la conquête spatiale se passait exceptionnellement bien, son vaisseau était tellement rapide que rien que cela lui garantissait une victoire quasi-immédiate. Elle devait faire connaître la grandeur à la race troll ! Et elle devait reconnaître aussi qu'une puissante envie d'exploration la motivait et la petitesse de la portion d'espace à laquelle elle limitait sa soif de conquête ne lui suffisait plus.

Elle se concentra davantage sur le lien qui s'effilochait lentement. C'était rageant d'être restreinte par ses fonctions de Condesce.

Un des trolls qui assurait les liaisons avec Beforus l'interpella :

-Capitaine, une demande de communication urgente avec vous, provenant du Grand HightBlood, nous est parvenu.

-Transmettez-la moi.

-Tout de suite, Grande Condesce.

Un écran apparut devant elle, la mettant face au troll à l'imposante carrure :

-Condesce, je te salue, entama le jongleur.

-Moi de même, Bouffon. Comment va mon jongleur préféré ?

-C'est un putain de miracle que vous ayez répondu aussi vite. Le temps presse.

La Condesce se redressa un peu. Pas le Vast Glub, elle l'aurait senti si Gl'bgolyb l'avait lancé.

-Une révolution lancée par ce fils de pute de Summuner qui gagne du terrain.

-Et ? Tu peux pas régler ça par toi-même?

-Les putains de bestioles qu'il commande n'aident pas. C'est pas tant de réussir à les gérer qui m'inquiète, mais plutôt les idées qui restent. Ce sont celles de cet enculé de fils de pute de Signless. Et au vu de la merde que c'est maintenant, je doute que cela ne se reproduira pas par la suite.

-Et ?

-Il faut putain de faire quelque chose par rapport à ça. J'attends tes ordres.

-Mmmmh. J'imagine qu'il n'y a que des adultes ?

-Ouep.

-Bannis. Exile les survivants. Dispatche-les dans les planètes colonisées. Les jeunes devraient être plus faciles à éduquer et à mater par la suite. Ça devrait suffire.

-Compris, Condesce. J'espère que tu verras des putains de miracles.

-Mouais. Et pense à tuer les petites pétasses. Fin de communication.

Et une révolution de matée, une. Elle hésitait à aller tourmenter son prisonnier avec cette nouvelle, mais bizarrement, elle savait que cela n'allait pas l'affecter plus que ça. Il semblait ne plus avoir la force de se battre. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si son vaisseau adoré lui pompait une énergie colossale en permanence, et ce n'était pas faute de prolonger son espérance de vie. Bah, de toute façon, cette révolution pathétique n'était que des flammèches tirées de vieilles braises. Qu'il suffit d'éteindre d'un bon coup de talon.

La Condesce attendit de recevoir la communication indiquant que ses ordres avaient été conformément suivis et brillamment exécutés. Les trolls adultes se trouvaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la galaxie et les leaders avaient été éliminés. Elle ordonna de stationner aux abords de Beforus, de façon à ce quelle puisse retisser la connexion mentale qui la liait à Gl'bgolyb. Elle avait prévu de rejoindre sa flotte qui était située aux limites de la galaxie afin d'étendre davantage son empire. De plus, cela permettait à une grande partie de l'équipage de fouler le sol de leur planète natale. Elle savait que c'était bon pour leur moral. Bien sûr, les prisonniers et esclaves restaient à bord du bâtiment de guerre, mais se reposaient pour la majorité d'entre eux, ce qui allait être le cas du psionique, qui n'avait pas quitté sa salle depuis maintenant une révolution. Le temps s'écoulait différemment selon si le vaisseau allait à la vitesse de la lumière ou davantage si l'on restait sur une planète. Des révoltions s'étaient écoulées sur Beforus.

Quand le vaisseau se remit en marche, le Psionic le sentit passer. Les tentacules le forcèrent à libérer brusquement une grosse quantité d'énergie qu'ils s'empressèrent d'absorber. Ils reprirent par la suite le même rythme de vrilles de stimulation qui faisait souffrir le martyre au troll qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de revoir sa planète, de mourir et bien d'autres choses. Il serait usé plus que jusqu'à la corde.

Le temps passa et le vaisseau de Son Impérieuse Condesce s'aventurait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de l'univers. À tort. Sa connexion mentale avec sa lusus avait considérablement faiblit et elle ne parvenait que difficilement à refréner l'onde psychique. Surtout que sa concentration était partagée entre le maintien du Contact et sa tâche en tant qu'impératrice. En plus, il y avait un malaise qu'y s'était installé en elle. Elle avait l'impression que Gl'bgolyb attendait quelque chose d'elle, mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Et c'était le même sentiment qui l'avait poussé à affronter sa prédécesseresse. Mais aucune troll au sang fushia n'avait pu survivre. Et la conquête spatiale, qui avançait à merveille, devait continuer, pour la gloire de la race troll, et pour cela, elle devait veiller au ravitaillement de son vaisseau adoré qui était gourmand d'énergie psionique.

Le Psionic ne se battait plus et se laissait aller, ce qui avait le don d'énerver la Condesce. Elle ressentait toujours des sentiments noirs. Aussi, un jour, alors qu'elle faisait profiter de son Contact, elle lui avait dit des choses horribles, venimeuses. Elle lui avait parlé de la Doloresa et de son sort funeste, qu'elle avait appris lors de son passage sur Beforus, elle lui avait raconté comment les révolutionnaires qui prêchaient le même discours que le Signless avaient été écrasés, le tout en l'insultant et en le touchant de manière plus osée. Elle savait qu'il détestait ça, et les restes du Dernier Sermon qui s'étaient logés dans son esprit réveillèrent le troll de son apathie. Il mordit dans les lèvres de la Condesce qui jouaient avec les siennes. Ce n'était pas pour répondre au baiser, jamais. Il voulait lui faire _mal_ , mais le vaisseau absorbait tellement d'énergie qu'il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser pour son propre pouvoir, alors il avait utilisé ses crocs.

Le sang fushia se mêla à celui ocre du Psionic dans leurs bouches et la Condesce savoura le long frisson qui lui avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Ses mains s'étaient faites plus pressantes, voulant toucher, griffer la peau grise et un peu rugueuse de son prisonnier qui semblait chercher à lui arracher les lèvres. Seulement, elle n'était pas au sommet de l'hemospectre pour rien, aussi ne ressentait-elle pas une grande douleur. Quand elle s'éloigna, ses pupilles avaient la forme bien définie d'un as de pique. Son sourire était tranchant alors que le Psionic tremblait de fureur et d'épuisement. Les vrilles d'énergie le parcouraient toujours douloureusement, mais elle avait réussi à le ranimer un peu.

* * *

La Condesce se réveilla en sursaut, quelque chose ayant lâché en elle. Elle mit ses lunettes roses rapidement et porta la main à sa poitrine. Elle chercha à contacter Gl'bgolyb, sans aucun succès. Ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, où les membres d'équipage étaient toujours présent et elle leur ordonna d'ouvrir une communication avec Beforus. Elle ne réussit à joindre personne, alors elle demanda des visuels. Plusieurs écrans apparurent, montrant divers endroits de la planète. Mais les images qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient des météorites qui fonçaient droit vers la Beforus, certains rocs ayant déjà creusé quelques cratères et des silhouettes grises allongées sur le sol, tordues de manière douloureuse. Le Vaste Glub était déjà en marche. Un des écrans montrait la Larve-Mère en train de cracher du sang verdâtre, entourée par ses trolls qui résistaient tant bien que mal à l'onde psychique.

Son empire s'écroulait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Paniquée, elle ordonna à ce que le vaisseau soit immédiatement à Beforus. Le plus vite possible. L'équipage s'en occupa et le bâtiment de guerre ainsi que quelques autres de sa flotte traversèrent l'espace à une vitesse inimaginable. Tous la ressentir et certains se mirent à vomir, mais la Condesce n'en avait cure, concentrée sur les images d'apocalypse que lui montraient les écrans. La situation empirait de seconde en seconde alors que les années-lumières filaient. Et n'y tenant plus, La Condesce descendit dans les cales pour... pour échapper à sa culpabilité ? Elle s'en fichait.

Plus elle se rapprochait de la pièce où était retenu son Timonier, plus elle en entendait les hurlements incontrôlés. Au moment d'entrer dans la pièce, elle songea que ce pauvre type ne devait même plus être conscient tant les cris étaient discontinus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire de toute façon ? Elle était complètement impuissante et ça la faisait rager. Elle préféra se retirer dans sa chambre pour se concentrer sur autres choses durant les heures que semblaient prendre le voyage retour.

Quand Son Impérieuse Condesce ressentit la baisse de vitesse du vaisseau, elle se redirigea vers les cales. Elle voulait vérifier l'état de son Timonier. Le silence des sous-sols du bâtiment était glaçant. L'ouverture dans le mur s'ouvrit pour elle et au moment où la troll pénétrait dans la salle, elle sentit une vague psychique la traverser. Et elle entendit en même temps un dernier souffle qui ressemblait plus à un soupir de soulagement qu'à un râle d'agonie. Le Vaste Glub venait de frapper. Lentement, elle s'avança vers le Psionic dont le corps était penché en avant, son menton touchant son torse, retenu par les tentacules qui refluaient doucement. Le sang ocre se répandait sur sa poitrine en filent, s'écoulant de sa bouche entrouverte, de ses yeux, de son nez, de ses oreilles. Des petites étincelles rouges et bleue finissaient de s'échapper au coin de ses paupières mi-closes et autour de ses quatre cornes.

Quand elle fut proche de lui, elle plaça ses mains sur le visage froid, crispé par la mort et les restes de douleur. Elle le releva pour croiser le regard des yeux dichromatiques et vitreux. Le sang gouttait. Elle posa son front contre celui du troll, cherchant en elle le Contact pour le partager encore avec lui. Elle pouvait le sauver. La tête restait froide entre ses mains. Elle l'embrassa, et les bras que les tentacules ne retenaient plus tombèrent lourdement sur les épaules de l'impératrice. Puis se fut le corps entier du Psionic qui reposa contre elle, la maculant de sang jaunâtre, mais elle s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'elle lui redonne la vie. Pour son vaisseau, pour elle. Quand elle vit que ça ne servit à rien, le frappa pour qu'il réagisse, elle lui dit des mots horribles, mais rien n'y fit. Elle abandonna finalement, et regarda le corps meurtrit, agenouillée à ses côtés. Ses longs cheveux, dont elle était si fière, traînait lamentablement sur le sol. Le Psionic ne bougerait plus, terrassé par le Vaste Glub qu'elle n'avait pu refréner à cause de sa soif de pouvoir, sa témérité et son envie d'exploration.

Après un moment à fixer le corps de son kismesis, qu'elle détestait encore plus maintenant qu'il était mort, elle remonta dans les étages du vaisseau, ignorant les cadavres des trolls qui venaient de subir la vague psychique de Gl'bgolyb. Elle ouvrit manuellement les protections qui bouchaient les vitres immenses de son poste de contrôle. Elle vit sa planète ravagée par les cratères. Les écrans montraient toujours que des météorites continuaient de frapper la surface de Beforus. Un profond sentiment de solitude l'envahit quand elle comprit qu'elle était la dernière survivante de sa race. Un rire amer la secoua.

Son Impérieuse Condesce, impératrice d'une race éteinte.

* * *

 **Et c'est avec une petite larme à l'œil que je déclare ma première fanfiction sur Homestuck est finit. A la prochaine!**


End file.
